Malas mañas
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Se dice que los viejos hábito siempre de arraigan, Nick no es la excepción a la regla, ahora siendo policía tiene esto muy presente y la vida de estafador parece muy lejana, o al menos es lo que piensa. La vida en pareja con Judy parece perfecta pero un pequeño secreto de su pasado pone en jaque su relación.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Bien, esta idea me ha estado rondando por la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirla. Este solo es la primera parte pues se supone que es un two-shot.**

 **Advertencias: Posible Ooc, se ubica después de lo acontecido en la película, y por si fuese poco lo principal es el crack.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Malas mañas.**

 **.**

" **Las viejas costumbres se arraigan las mentiras en cambio se desprenden tan fácilmente".**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Me escuchas zanahorias?

Nick soltó un leve suspiro de cansancio para después tratar de recuperar el aliento perdido con una enorme bocanada de aire. Una, dos, tres enormes zancadas era la distancia que lo separaban del sujeto a quien perseguía como loco por la estrecha calle.

El interlocutor sonó en respuesta.

" _ **Te escucho Nick, trataré de interceptarlo a dos esquinas de donde te encuentras".**_ La respuesta de Judy se escuchó apenas audible debido a la estática, mil veces le había repetido a Bogo que hiciera algo con las radios de largo alcance pues la señal de otros lugares como puestos de comida o pequeños locales interferían con su señal haciendo que ésta se perdiera o cortara.

—Date prisa pelusa—sin esperar más, el zorro guardó el interlocutor en el bolsillo de su camisa sin despegar la vista del frente. Si lo hacía podía chocara a algún transeúnte y perder al objetivo— ¡alto ahí!—gritó en vano como llevaba haciéndolo los últimos cinco minutos.

El animal simplemente lo ignoró siguiendo su camino. Huyendo. No obstante a unos metros de distancia Nick vio la oportunidad perfecta para detener al susodicho. Sin detenerse, el zorro tomó uno de los letreros de especialidades del día de un pequeño puesto y la arrojó justo al frente, pasando justo por encima de la cabeza del animal; no, la idea no era golpearlo a él sino a uno de los estantes llenos de garrafones de agua que descansaban fuera de una tienda.

Y lo hizo, cada garrafón de agua rodó acompañado de otro en una pequeña avalancha bloqueando el camino del sospechoso, éste sin tener demasiado tiempo para esquivarlos tropezó con uno precipitándose así al suelo en una vertiginosa y casi vergonzosa caída.

El zorro le dio alcance tomándolo por el cuello de la sudadera y levantándolo del suelo sin contemplación alguna. Su carrera no sería en vano después de todo.

—Tranquilos el disturbio ha terminado—Nick trató de apaciguar el barullo de los transeúntes, era obvio que su pequeña y endemoniada carrera había causado demasiados estragos, estragos de los que no se disculparía, era su trabajo después de todo y de antemano sabía de sobra que "el fin justificaba los medios"—y en cuanto a ti, tienes mucho que explicar cuando lleguemos a la estación de policía.

—Demonios Wilde quítame tus patas de encima gran pedazo de idiota—el animal en las patas de Nick hizo amago de querer soltarse. Presionando sus garras en las patas del zorro y retorciéndose un poco— ¿es así como tratas a un viejo camarada?

El zorro se detuvo abruptamente ante la sorpresa del que era cautivo. Esa voz, esa maldita voz la conocía. Sin pensarlo demasiado descubrió la cabeza del animal de la molesta capucha que traía, el cual le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

— ¿Fred eres tú?—Nick abrió sobremanera los ojos sin poder creer a quien tenía frente a él, un mapache, más que eso, un viejo amigo—creí que estabas fuera de la ciudad, escondido de Ralph.

El zorro dejó a Fred en el suelo para después adoptar una pose mucho más casual, relajándose casi al instante y bajando la guardia. Fred no solo era un viejo amigo del zorro sino un antiguo camarada y un casi socio de su vida anterior, a decir verdad el mapache era un excelente buscador y comerciante regateador, el zorro no podía recordar la cantidad de ocasiones en las que pidió los servicios del animal.

Agregando un extra, Nick pudo decir que aquellos permisos que le había enseñado a Judy durante su primer encuentro eran obra de aquel escurridizo mapache. Estafador, regateador, falsificador ¿Qué más podía agregar a la pequeña lista de cualidades del pequeño roedor?

—Y yo creí que seguías en las calles vendiendo junto a "cara de bebé" sus popsibasuras—Fred se acomodó de nuevo la sudadera gris, sin duda tendría que enviarla a la lavandería apenas llegara a casa ¡era su favorita!— ¿Qué es esto, tu disfraz de zorro bueno, los azules saben que les hurtaste el uniforme?

Claro… también encantador.

— ¿Sabes que Finnick te arrancaría la cola si te escucha llamarlo "cara de bebé"?—pero al menos debía darle crédito al mapache, su osadía de llamar así al zorro del desierto fue lo que le dio la brillante idea de utilizar ese pequeño detalle a favor de ambos en el pasado para su negocio—podría tomar eso como agresión policiaca y levantar cargos—Nick señaló su placa y le dio unos pequeños golpes con la uña, el objeto emitió un leve tintineo—soy policía y eso me da ciertos derechos ¿sabes?

El mapache soltó una escandalosa carcajada, doblándose sobre sí para tratar de controlar su risa.

—El DPZ no sabe elegir a sus reclutas y ahora tienen a un pelmazo jugando a ser uno de ellos—Fred se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos que el esfuerzo de su risa había causado, recordaría ese día sin lugar a dudas, nunca en su vida había reído como hasta ahora— ¿Qué te pasó Wilde a esto es a lo que te dedicas ahora? Jugar a ser un policía y amenazar peatones con tu placa y arma de juguete.

Nick se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no estaba en posición de dar explicación de ningún tipo sobre sus decisiones, a decir verdad estaba más que harto de rendir cuentas de su elección ¿Qué no podían entender que solo decidió avanzar y hacer algo de su vida? ¿Acaso estaba mal reivindicarse?

—Oh por favor Fred, no te hagas al animal inocente conmigo, tu y yo sabemos lo que escondes bajo esa sudadera y que no la usas precisamente para salir a correr y que esta carrera no forma parte de tu rutina de ejercicio diario—el vulpino le dio una sonrisa socarrona como diciéndole "por favor es el truco más viejo del mundo amigo"— ¿eres carterista ahora?

Dentro de la sudadera fácilmente podría caber uno o dos bolsos. Y definitivamente Nick había sentido el peso extra del animal ¡por favor! Extendió la pata en clara señal de que éste le estragara lo que tenía, orden implícita que el mapache acotó casi a regañadientes. En efecto, un enorme bolso cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? La situación es difícil y Ralph está sobre mí todo el tiempo exigiéndome su dinero—se excusó, Ralph su corredor hacía incluso mucho más que solo mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, verificaba sin marco de error alguno que el dinero llegara a sus patas cada fin de mes.

Ugh. Eso era verdaderamente pésimo, Nick incluso vivió situaciones similares en el pasado. Los pagos a fin de mes, las transacciones, las amenazas; por suerte para él su negocio de _"todo lo que puedas comerciar"_ dio los frutos necesarios para saldar cada una de las malditas deudas y para quitarse de encima a esos molestos corredores.

Fred, bueno él era un punto y aparte, podría ser el mejor comerciante que conociera pero era un verdadero idiota cuando se trataba de _"entretenimiento"_ , los juegos de azar y noches de diversión nunca faltaron y era por ello que se encontraba en esa situación.

—Si tienes suerte solo estarás un par de meses en prisión o en todo caso harás un servicio comunitario—no era la gran cosa de hecho. Pensó Nick, un delito menor se pagaba con una reprimenda de igual calibre.

— ¿Vas a arrestarme Wilde?—el mapache enfocó la mirada en él—piensa en mi familia, piensa en mis hijos—dramatizó lo mejor que pudo con un tono serio que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba desesperado y decía la verdad.

O al menos para cualquiera que no fuese Nick—tú no tienes hijos Fred.

—Bueno piensa en los que podría tener no estando en prisión.

" _ **Nick ¿lo tienes? Estoy arreglando el desastre que causaste, será mejor que lo tengas zorro tonto"**_

La voz de Judy interrumpió su pequeña conversación. Es verdad, a todo esto, había olvidado el objetivo principal ¿Qué esperaba?

—Vamos Wilde por los viejos tiempos—insistió Fred con su determinación al aire. De antaño Wilde no podía reprocharle que le debiera un par de favores y este era el momento perfecto para cobrarse uno.

" _ **Nick ¿me escuchas?"**_

— ¿Vas a hacerlo? —siguió Fred, tratando de tentar su suerte.

" _ **Como sea voy a donde estas"**_

 _Por los viejos tiempos._ Era lo que el vulpino se repetía. Fred era un buen amigo suyo después de todo, no como Finnick lo era pero casi al mismo nivel. Miró el bolso, todo seguía ahí.

—Solo vete mapache—le indicó a su amigo—pero me quedo con esto, es evidencia—recalcó jalando el objeto hacia él al ver que el mapache iba a recogerlo, esa era la única condición para permitir que se marchara, el bolso regresaría a su dueña.

El animalito soltó un leve gruñido de disconformidad, su preciado botín fue arrebatado de sus patas. Pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Una última advertencia fue dada _"esta vez he hecho una excepción, la próxima no me andaré con contemplaciones Fred"_ y con esto el mapache se alejó de Nick doblando en una de las esquinas.

El bolso en sus patas se sintió entonces más pesado de lo normal y una breve sensación se instaló en su pecho. Vaya dilema. Nick se dio la vuelta para enfilar hasta donde Judy se encontraba y no tardó demasiado en darle alcance, sus orejas se encontraban erguidas y su mirada casi furibunda. Una mala muy mala señal.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste?—le reprendió a él con un tono mordaz—somos compañeros Nick y se supone que deberíamos hacer esto juntos como equipo.

—Te tardaste zanahorias, yo tuve toda la acción, además—el vulpino alzó en alto el bolso para después arrojárselo— ¡bingo pelusa! recuperé el botín…el papeleo corre por tu cuenta, de nada Hopps.

La coneja se arrodilló para verificar que nada faltara en el bolso y así parecía, cada objeto en su lugar, incluso la cartera de la propietaria. Pero a pesar de eso algo no andaba bien… más bien algo faltaba en esa ecuación. Nick supuesto "héroe", bolso recuperado pero ¿Dónde estaba el perpetrador?

— ¿Dónde está el ladrón?—trató de indagar ella pasando por alto el comentario del molesto papeleo, eso lo discutirían luego— ¿Nick?

Él se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura—Pelusa el ladrón escapó cuando me arrojó el bolso.

— ¿Y por qué no lo detuviste?—se escandalizó Judy. Era inconcebible pensar que el ladrón lograra escapar, es decir, para ella no fue nada difícil atrapar a Roedríguez quien era igual de escurridizo que el animal al que perseguían esa tarde ¿entonces por qué Nick no pudo con éste siendo que él era más grande que ella y al parecer mucho más veloz?

—Tranquila pelusa, tenemos lo que nos interesa, nada se perdió.

Falso, totalmente falso. Al menos la sinceridad se había ido por el caño pero eso Judy no tenía por qué saberlo.

No convencida del todo, Judy accedió a regresar a la estación de policía para rendir su informe y entregar de paso el objeto a su dueña. En el trayecto Nick miró de soslayo a la coneja, odiaba mentirle pero sabiendo lo arraigada que era Judy a su sentido del deber sabía que reprobaría con creces su actuar, no importaba si Fred era su amigo o si había cometido un delito menor, para Judy no se reducía más que a un simple ladrón, un carterista que aun seguía suelto en las calles por su culpa.

Y en definitiva el motivo más poderoso de su silencio era el hecho de no querer lidiar con el enojo de la coneja. Cosas tan simples como el contacto físico entre ambos se ponían en juego y una muralla de indiferencia seria edificada en el momento en el que él hablara. Y no, no se arriesgaría a eso.

…

El espeso humo se desprendió de las fauces del zorro. Una calada fue suficiente para emitir semejante neblina. La sensación de confort entonces fue mayor, pero incluso Nick sabía que esa no era más que una efímera sensación, que tan pronto como la colilla del cigarrillo se consumiera también lo haría su tranquilidad.

Retiró el exceso de ceniza agitando la punta al aire y dejando caer el resto al suelo, fumar en el estacionamiento estaba permitido después de todo e incluso en un par de ocasiones había visto a Bogo hacerlo _"liberando su estrés"_ después de gritarles a ellos u otros oficiales ocasionalmente. Nadie podía culparlo.

Necesitaba ese pequeño espacio para pensar las cosas, un pequeño asunto le rondaba la cabeza tiempo atrás, uno que implicaba a cierta coneja. Para nadie era un secreto su relación ¡vamos solo alguien ciego podría poner en jaque lo que tenían! Y pasados a ese punto el motivo del desasosiego de Nick era tan simple como importante. Pedirle a la coneja que vivieran juntos.

Claro que solo era cuestión de pedirle aquello a Judy, el verdadero inconveniente residía en _"el lugar"_ en el que habitar. El departamento de Nick no era muy diferente al de Judy, un espacio lo suficientemente grande para alguien como él. Pero ahora no era solamente el zorro, Judy se incluiría en el paquete muy pronto y de eso se encargaría él.

Nick llevaba semanas buscando en internet lugares, departamentos a un buen precio y que estuvieran dentro del distrito, no obstante su búsqueda no había dado frutos. Todo se reducía a ubicación y precio, si al caso encontró un departamento que cumpliera con sus expectativas éste se encontraba en lo recóndito de la ciudad y definitivamente no era una opción, ni por asomo.

Otra exhalación, esta vez un poco más violenta debido a la frustración. Necesitaba dinero, su sueldo apenas cubría con sus necesidades básicas y cosas como pequeños caprichos no podía brindarse. Ni pensar en pedirle a la coneja la mitad del dinero para el depósito, se suponía que era una sorpresa. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

La voz de Judy irrumpió sus pensamientos al asomarse por la puerta, de nuevo abstraído entre sus divagaciones perdió la noción del tiempo así como el motivo real de su presencia en ese lugar.

Nick despegó la espalda de la pared en la que se encontraba aparragado—creí que nunca saldrías zanahorias—enfocó la mirada en Judy quien al parecer lo miraba con gesto curioso—hey pelusa ¿Qué sucede tengo algo en la cara?—se palpó las orejas, la nariz y demás con fingida alarma— ¿o es que acaso no puedes creer lo bien que se ve este zorro esperando por ti como todo un caballero?

Pero no, Nick no había acertado y ni siquiera el tono juguetón había despistado a Judy de lo que en verdad estaba observando— ¿Desde cuándo fumas Nick?

Siendo totalmente consciente de lo que aun sostenía entre sus patas, Nick volvió la mirada hacia el objeto. Cierto, al parecer nunca le había comentado aquel viejo hábito suyo a la coneja.

—Oh esto—rodó el cigarrillo entre sus almohadillas observándolo cuidadosamente, no quedaba mucho de él—lo hago desde los dieciocho pelusa… es algo que solía hacer para despejar la mente—apagó el cigarrillo restregándolo en la pared cual cenicero para después tirarlo despreocupadamente al suelo.

— ¿Estás preocupado por algo Nick?—despejar la mente era un sinónimo de "algo me preocupa" para Judy y siendo Nick el afectado, bueno digamos que el zorro no era muy a fin a resolver los problemas de la mejor manera sin entrar en un pequeño pánico o tomar medidas extremas.

—Estrés pelusa, solo eso—mintió descaradamente, la segunda mentira de ese día—ahora—tomó la pata de Judy entre las suyas para hacerla caminar de una buena vez—vallamos a tu departamento, ordenemos pizza y veamos una película, es todo lo que pido después de este horrible día.

Lo necesitaba quizás para tratar de acallar sus arremolinados pensamientos y darle un pequeño descanso a su mente.

Ante la sola mención de pizza y película la mirada de Judy se iluminó. Aprovecharía la oferta de Nick para sonsacarlo y ver la película que a ella le encantaba.

 _Oh mierda_. Pensó él al ver esa soñadora mirada—No Hopps, no veremos por enésima vez _"Maestros del engaño"_ —denegó Nick, maldijo la hora en la que había comprado aquella cinta, a Judy le había encantado tanto que la había visto en más de una ocasión.

—Vamos Nick, es buena ¿Por qué no lo reconoces?

—El hecho que te identifiques con la protagonista no es suficiente razón para calificarla como "buena"—volvió a quejarse. La agente July Potts encajaba con el perfil de Judy pero eso era solo una mera coincidencia.

—Tienes razón Nick no puedo sobrevalorar algo como bueno cuando en realidad es excelente—de nuevo esa ferviente mirada en la coneja—además ese tal Rick es bastante apuesto, no tanto como el villano Frank pero lo es—Judy codeó al zorro para así picarlo aun más de lo que ya estaba con sus comentario.

—Eres una coneja infiel zanahorias—sí, definitivamente no debió comprar aquella película pero ya nada podía hacer, caminaron hasta salir de la estación de policía— ¿así que te gustan los chicos malos Hopps? ¿Quieres probar cuan malo puedo ser esta noche?—su tono totalmente sugerente le dio a entender a Judy de lo que hablaba.

Ella pareció meditarlo un par de minutos hasta que al fin respondió— ¿vas a hacerme pagar por toda la pizza y bocadillos?... paso…—una limpia carcajada salió de ella y empujó al zorro.

—Que graciosa pelusa… yo tenía en mente más bien dejar a un lado la película y no dejar dormir a tus vecinos esta noche.

Los ojos de Judy rodaron instintivamente ante el plan de Nick, en definitiva no, al día siguiente debían trabajar y sabía cuán difícil era despertar al zorro.

—Me temo señor Wilde que me quedo con la primera opción, cena y película… te guardas tus gritos internos mientras vemos por—Judy contó sus dedos en recordatorio del número de veces que había visto la cinta—vigésima vez.

Dándose por vencido Nick profirió un audible _"aguafiestas"_ a Judy siguiendo así su recorrido hasta el departamento de ella. La noche sin duda sería larga.

…

Finnick miró a Nick con ojos de fastidio. Era la segunda noche que el vulpino acudía a él para quejarse, no le reprocharía la ronda de bebidas cortesía de Nick pero sí estaba en contra del trato que recibía como buzón de quejas. Esas ganas incesantes de golpear a Nick siempre estaban presentes pero se reprimía el impulso de la mejor manera.

—Eres un imbécil Wilde ¿creíste que con volverte policía los billetes te caerían del cielo? ¡Por favor!—la mordacidad—o es que por sobre todo estaba tu sentido del deber para con la ciudad.

Nick le dio una mala mirada. Ser policía no era lo que esperaba, al menos económicamente hablando pero en verdad no se quejaba.

—La coneja te lavó el cerebro con palabras dulces o…—Finn dejó prácticamente al aire la última frase pensando que estaba de más decir lo que pensaba. Nick era un idiota que se dejó engatusar por una cara bonita y un buen trasero, eso era todo.

—Hey idiota mucho cuidado en cómo hablas de ella—el tono de Nick se elevó una octava de lo normal, nadie sin excepción alguna hablaba mal de Judy en su presencia.

Un tenue "Tsk" salió de Finn en señal de su molestia, rectificaba lo pelmazo que era Nick ante la coneja. El zorro era un macho y solo pensaba como tal, sin usar la cabeza. El silencio cayó cual bloque pesado entre ambos tornando el ambiente un tanto denso.

—Hace un par de días me encontré con Fred—rompió el silencio Nick—lo encontré hurtando un bolso—siguió al ver que no hubo respuesta de Finnick.

Esto último pareció captar la atención del Fennec, no por el hecho del encuentro sino por lo que el zorro hubiese hecho ante tal situación.

— ¿Y?

—Lo dejé ir—Nick apretó fuertemente el vaso vacío en sus patas. De alguna manera aun no lograba sacarse esa espinita. Maldito sentido del deber y estúpida consciencia.

Finn asintió como sopesando la situación. Vaya eso si que no se lo esperaba, Nick había convivido demasiado tiempo con la oficial coneja para afirmar que para ese entonces su sentido del deber de hubiese afilado y en todo caso para que el zorro se hubiese reformado casi por completo de lo que solía ser antes.

—La coneja no lo sabe—más que una interrogante, eso fue una afirmación. Nick negó con la cabeza dándole la razón— ¿y el sentimiento de culpa es tan grande que quieres comprarle un departamento?

Por supuesto que no. Nick consideraba ese pequeño detalle por el simple hecho de afianzar su relación con Judy, vivir juntos solo le serviría para conocerla mejor y sentar las bases de lo que tenían.

—Apestas en esto Finnick, te despido como mi consejero personal.

Pero a pesar de esas palabras y siendo que Nick dio por zanjado el tema, no se retiró de la mesa o en todo caso hizo amago de marcharse, siguió ahí con la firme convicción de beber todo cuanto le fuese posible hasta encontrar una solución a su problema.

El zorro del desierto no entendía cual era el problema, para Nick el dinero nunca lo fue en el pasado ¿Por qué lo sería ahora?

—Sabes cuál es la solución Wilde, puedes resolver tu situación con un simple viaje pero ambos sabemos que no quieres hacerlo

En todo este tiempo Nick no había querido recurrir a esa opción, esa era por sobre todas las cosas la última alternativa que le quedaba y se negaba a implementarla por el gran dilema moral que le traería.

—Sabes por qué no puedo hacerlo Finn, una vez que empiece no podré detenerme—la opción no era viable por muchas razones pero la principal era por la naturaleza del propio Nick, hablando claramente en el sentido figurado.

Apostar en el póker siempre fue uno de los vicios de Nick, de antaño el zorro se dejó deslumbrar por los juegos de azar, derrochando lo poco que tenía a cambio de jugosa recompensa al final del juego. Con el tiempo aquello se volvió un pequeño inconveniente para Nick. Adicto era tal vez la palabra correcta para describirlo. Ahora tras años de "rehabilitación" su única posibilidad apuntaba al camino que había abandonado.

—Entonces olvídate de ese sueño absurdo—acotó Finnick, era lo mejor.

No era solo un sueño absurdo, era una meta que Nick se había propuesto. _"El fin justifica los medios"_. Esa vocecita de nuevo irrumpió su mente. Justificándose bajo ese falso pensamiento el zorro al fin tomó una decisión.

—Voy a entrar—declaró determinantemente—dile a los chicos que se reúnan mañana.

La última palabra fue dicha.

…

El sonido del celular despertó a Judy. Sin muchos ánimos de responder o de siquiera levantarse estiró la pata en dirección al aparato encima de la mesita y respondió al llamado.

Garraza sonaba un tanto alterado y al fondo Bogo profería tremendos gritos. Nick se había retrasado de nuevo y Ben la llamaba para preguntar por él. Era la quinta vez en esa semana.

—Lo siento Garraza no he visto a Nick desde el día de ayer después de salir de la estación—decir que siquiera había llegado a su departamento con él sería mucho.

En los últimos días Nick actuaba de manera extraña, de hecho los retrasos se hicieron muy frecuentes y las despedidas también, cada vez que Judy invitaba al zorro a su departamento éste denegaba la invitación alegando que se sentía muy cansado o simplemente que tenía asuntos personales que arreglar. Esto último sin duda hacía a Judy sentirse muy ofendida; Nick escondía algo de eso estaba muy segura ¿en donde quedaba entonces la confianza entre ambos?

" _ **De acuerdo Judy, trata de llamarlo tal vez a ti si te responda".**_ La línea murió después de eso.

La coneja dejó el celular de nuevo en su lugar. Miró el reloj, apenas eran las siete y media. Si tenía suerte aun podía ir a ver a Nick a su departamento en el caso de que éste se hubiese quedado dormido.

Era imposible, Nick bien sabía que Bogo lo había reprendido por todos los retrasos de la semana quitándole el día de descanso y era bastante irónico y absurdo que ese fuese el motivo por el que no se presentara a su castigo. Tonto zorro.

 **..**

¿Qué hora era? Ni él mismo podía asegurarlo con seguridad, la única certeza que tenía era que las fichas seguían acumulándose en sus patas formando una enorme pila. Sin lugar a dudas esa fue su noche de suerte, la mejor tal vez… solo un poco más para recaudar lo necesario.

—Tu turno Wilde—un armadillo lo instó a hacer su apuesta, cuidando recelosamente el mazo de cartas que tenía.

Nick miró de soslayo su propio mazo, una jugada que parecía casi perfecta y tal vez lo fuese—tres grandes amigo—tomó parte de sus fichas y las arrastró hacia el centro.

Nick fue cegado por la nueva enorme pila de fichas que se acrecentaba en el centro, ignorando el zumbido y el vibrar de su celular en su bolsillo. Llamadas perdidas y tiempo invertido, todo eso sobraba cuando el futuro deparaba la mejor inversión de su vida.

…

Tocó insistentemente la puerta, casi al punto de tirarla abajo por el golpeteo. Pero a pesar de eso nadie respondió del otro lado, Judy acercó lo suficiente la oreja para tratar de escuchar algo. Nada, simplemente parecía estar vacío ¿en dónde rayos se encontraba Nick?

Intentó de nuevo, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Incluso con el celular en mano y todas las llamadas, él no atendía ninguna.

—Vamos Nick contesta—el mensaje del buzón de voz fue lo único que escuchó para cortar la llamada.

Decidida a ir al único lugar en donde creía encontraría respuestas, dio media vuelta guardando el celular en el bolsillo. Pero su paso se vio impedido por alguien.

—Pero si es la oficial Hopps a quien tenemos aquí—un cerdo bloqueó el camino de la coneja. El corpulento animal sonrío de manera indescifrable.

Dubitativa ante el recién llegado, Judy tardó un minuto más del necesario en responder sin saber realmente qué decir.

— ¿Viene a ver a Nick?—fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver al animal plantarse frente a la puerta del zorro.

El cerdo pareció pesarlo—De hecho linda puedo ver que Wilde no se encuentra en este momento—golpeó la puerta un par de veces para probar su punto—así que creo que lo que he venido a hacer tendré que tratarlo contigo.

¿Ella qué tenía que ver en todo eso? El destello de la duda invadió su mente por un breve instante. En definitiva Nick estaba escondiéndole algo.

—Y eso ¿es?

El cerdo sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Judy instándola a tomarlo de sus pezuñas.

—Nick Wilde me debe dinero niña, si no tengo mi dinero de aquí al lunes dile a tu novio que tendré que cobrarle de la manera difícil—su mirada se endureció ante esto último, su dinero regresaría a sus pezuñas de una u otra forma.

Judy se perdió por un momento ¿Nick le debía dinero a ese cerdo? ¿Cómo, cuándo? Debió asumir que sería de hacía mucho tiempo cuando el zorro aun era un estafador, de esas deudas de las que no podías zafarte tan fácilmente.

—Esto debe ser un error, Nick él no…—trató de decir la coneja pero el cerdo la interrumpió cortando tácitamente cualquier cosa que ella fuese a decir.

—Wilde perdió ante mí en una partida de póker hace dos días, juró pagarme su cuota pero ¿adivina qué preciosa? No he visto un céntimo de ese dinero y tampoco ha dado la cara.

Se petrificó, el corazón de Judy cayó en picada haciéndose trizas en el proceso. Las cosas eran mucho peores de las que pudo imaginar. El zorro estaba metido en algo turbio ¿pero cómo podía ser eso posible? Nick era un policía ¿Por qué delinquir una vez más? Él le había asegurado en más de una ocasión que esa vida había quedado en el pasado. Palabras vacías y sin sentido, casi patrañas, es lo que eran ahora.

No podía permanecer ni un momento más ahí de pie en presencia del animal, tenía que buscar al zorro y exigir una explicación. Más le valía a él que fuese lo suficientemente convincente.

Trató de pasar del cerdo pero justo cuando estuvo a la par escuchó al animal mascullar algo.

—Si Wilde no cubre su deuda no me queda más remedio que cobrarle a usted oficial Hopps.

Las orejas de Judy se crisparon de inmediato sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso estaba amenazándola?

— ¿Disculpe?—detuvo su andar para encarar al cerdo—esto que está haciendo es ilegal y podría ir a prisión.

—Al igual que su novio oficial, solo tenga esto en mente, Wilde no puede esconderse para siempre.

Dicho esto ahora fue el cerdo quien se marchó dejando a Judy con un hueco en el estomago ante lo ocurrido. Miró la tarjeta, **"** _ **Tom Hammilton"**_ era lo que rezaba el pedazo de papel en sus patas, abajo un número de teléfono resaltaba con números mucho más oscuros.

—Demonios Nick, zorro tonto ¿en qué te has metido?

…

Los parpados de Nick se sentían muy pesados pero no por ello cancelaria la visita al departamento de Judy. Hacía poco que había salido de su última partida y no era por presumir pero le había ido demasiado bien, no obstante tarde fue cuando se percató de que ese no era su día de descanso pero ya se excusaría con Bogo de alguna manera, alegando por ejemplo que se encontraba enfermo.

Por ahora solo le importaba ver a la coneja y darle las buenas nuevas. Esa tarde al fin había cerrado el trato con la dueña de uno de los departamentos y por sobre todo, le entregó la cuota completa para el arrendamiento del mismo, la flamante llave permanecía en su bolsillo en una caja especial.

Golpeó un par de veces el departamento de Judy manteniéndose a la espera de la pequeña mamífero. Uno, dos, tres minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió. La vista no fue muy favorable a decir verdad.

— ¿Judy?—eran momentos como estos en los que Nick optaba por llamar a la coneja por su nombre en vez de los apelativos "zanahorias" o "pelusa". Y por demás era mejor tantear el terreno.

Ella simplemente se abrió paso dándole el acceso a la morada, en ningún momento dijo palabra alguna y eso sin lugar a dudad comenzaba a exasperar a Nick.

— ¿En dónde estabas Wilde? Bogo está como loco tratando de dar contigo porque dejaste botado el trabajo.

Primera mala señal, lo había nombrado por su apellido y encima sabía lo de su ausencia.

Titubeante él respondió—Olvidé el castigo de Bogo pelusa, quedé con Finn de ayudarle con algunos asuntos eso es todo—su tono de voz tal vez aparentara seguridad pero su mirada esquiva denotaba otra cosa.

—Te llamé.

Demonios, no revisó en ningún momento sus llamadas perdidas.

—Olvidé cargar el celular.

Era imposible, Nick ponía excusa a cualquier cosa que Judy le reprochara. De nuevo esa sensación se apoderó de ella calando profundo en su interior, no era ira pero se acercaba lo suficiente, era una sensación incomoda que le constipaba el corazón.

Bien, si Nick lo prefería de la manera directa entonces que así fuera.

—Te preguntaré una vez más Nick y quiero la verdad ¿estuviste apostando? Y no me refiero solo al día de hoy.

Al fin la bomba había sido arrojada y lo único que quedaba era esperar a que explotara en cualquier momento.

—No—dictaminó él tratando de mantener la mirada a la coneja, recogiendo la determinación que en ese momento no poseía.

Error. Algo flaqueó en Nick, su tono de seguridad distaba demasiado del brillo de sus ojos, los destellos de la mentira se asomaban en sus orbes gritando que cada palabra no era más que bazofia.

—De acuerdo—un pesado suspiro salió de los labios de Judy—quiero que te largues ahora mismo.

Fue tajante al respecto sin tentarse el corazón ante su postura. Nick no se había tentado el corazón al mentirle e involucrarla en algo que ni ella misma entendía ¿Por qué ella lo sería entonces?

— ¿Qué? Espera zanahorias no puedes correrme así como así—se quejó el zorro—Judy de dónde sacas semejante tontería, no sé quién te llenó la cabeza de ideas equivocadas pero te aseguro que…

 _ **Pero cuánto cinismo**_. Se dijo Judy. Nadie le llenaba la cabeza de ideas equivocadas, ella era la testigo inmediata de los hechos.

—Tom Hammilton habló conmigo esta mañana.

Y solo eso bastó para que la máscara de seguridad del zorro se resquebrajara y todo se fuese al caño. El maldito cerdo había hablado con Judy seguramente delatándolo de su deuda.

—Escucha pelusa esto es un error…

—Dije largo Nick no me hagas llamar a la dueña del edificio para que te saquen así que mejor vete.

Judy se encaminó a la puerta para abrirla. Su semblante impávido le indicó al zorro que hablaba muy enserio.

Era demasiado obvio que no lograría hablar con ella esa noche, Judy se veía muy perturbada ante las noticias. Bien, se marcharía e intentaría al día siguiente. Enfiló hacia la salida sin despegar la mirada de Judy.

—Hablaremos mañana Judy—tentaría su suerte una vez más ese día. Se inclinó hacia ella para poder besarla pero lo único que obtuvo fue que la coneja lo empujara y se apartara como si el solo contacto quemara, no pudo negar que se sintió dolido ante tal acción—te amo…

Judy ni siquiera esperó a que él terminara de atravesar el umbral, azotó la puerta estrepitosamente haciendo al espejo sobre la pared tambalearse. No se atrevió a corresponder al gesto del zorro mucho menos a sus palabras.

Entonces lo supo, aquella sensación apabullante no era más que decepción. Aquel animal al que creyó conocer no era más que una fachada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Chan…chan…chan…crack wajajaja. Esta idea surge de un episodio del programa Bones, últimamente me he visto influenciada por este programa.**

 **De alguna manera tengo la noción de que las mañas nunca se pierden ¿Por qué Nick sería la excepción a eso? ¿Dejar por completo su vida criminal y reformarse de la noche a la mañana? No del todo…**

 **Por cierto he tomado algunas referencias para el fic, "Maestros del engaño" es un fic creado por** _ **Miss. G.**_ **solo he cambiado los nombres de los personajes principales que vendrían siendo los mismos XD (mujer espero no me mates por esto).**

 **En fin… disculpen si el inicio es muy flojo o tedioso, aun estoy puliendo esa parte de mi redacción.**

 **Espero les gustara… espero saber sus opiniones al respecto con un review… hasta la próxima.**


	2. Malos pasos

**Zootopia no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Después de siglos al fin me digno a actualizar esta historia, quiero aclarar que mis tiempos de actualización son largos así que pido disculpas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2. Malos pasos.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Se recorre el sendero que las decisiones han trazado y se mira con incredulidad las huellas fantasmales que el tiempo ha borrado"**

 **.**

 **.**

Nick sabía a la perfección que no era cuestión de suerte sino de estrategia. La suerte se la dejaba a los pobres corderos que entraban al juego, claro, antes de que éstos fuese degollados sin piedad por sus compañeros e incluso por él mismo. No podría decir que era el mejor jugador del mundo pero al menos tenía las nociones básicas que necesitaba para continuar con vida dentro de aquella masacre.

Por un par de noches había perfilado su pequeña estrategia: conocer un poco a sus compañeros de mesa. Nick gozaba de cierta perspicacia que no podía negar y de la que en ocasiones se jactaba tan descaradamente, pero el punto en todo eso era que durante esas noches el vulpino se encargó de observar bien a sus compañeros repitiéndose mentalmente que un buen juego no sólo consistía en la mano que él jugara sino también al conocimiento de sus oponentes tanto o incluso más que su autoconocimiento.

Inclusive se atrevió a catalogarlos de acuerdo a etiquetas que le ayudaban a identificarlos, desde el contendiente más débil hasta el eslabón más fuerte en el juego, así como cada una de sus mañas. Ahora Nick sabía que se enfrentaba a uno de los que consideraba _"fuertes"_ dentro de un reducido número de 9 compañeros. Ruffus podía considerarse un rival con potencial.

—No tenemos toda la noche Wilde—apremió el oso dando una última calada a su cigarrillo.

Al parecer Nick no era el único con la costumbre de fumar en momentos de tensión. Porque sí, definitivamente Ruffus mantenía un estado de agitación característico del nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar con la falsa actitud agresiva de chico malo. _Farsante_.

El vulpino tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras estudiaba con fingido aburrimiento sus cartas. La jugada no era del todo mala después de todo y Nick sabía que su victoria dependía en un cincuenta por ciento de su mano y otro cincuenta por ciento en la de su compañero.

Al fin la hora de la verdad había llegado después de cinco rondas. Ruffus arrojó su jugada a diestra y siniestra mientras la sonrisa en su rostro crecía con el pasar de los minutos; cinco cartas consecutivas pero de palos totalmente diferentes yendo del cuatro al número ocho.

—Escalera al ocho Wilde ¿Qué dices a esto, podrás superarlo?

Por lo general Ruffus solía ser un jugados pasivo agresivo, de los que destajaba la cabeza de sus oponentes con apuestas absurdamente altas que sobrepasaban los estándares de sus compañeros dejándolos fuera de la jugada antes de que ésta siquiera comenzara, no obstante ahora el oso adoptaba la postura agresiva no sólo al apostar una buena suma de dinero sino también tomándose enserio la partida.

¿Qué si podía superar su evidente ataque? Según las propias palabras de Nick el juego era cincuenta por ciento su persona y cincuenta la de Ruffus, ahora sólo le quedaba mejorar su propia mano para el contraataque.

El vulpino soltó una exhalación cansada, algo que el propio Ruffus catalogó como una señal de derrota por parte de Nick y sólo entonces la sonrisa en el rostro del enorme depredador creció aún más ante la expectativa de la victoria y con ella por supuesto el cuantioso premio que aguardaba sobre la mesa.

—No tan rápido papá oso—lo detuvo de tomar las fichas con sus enormes garras que podrían incluso romper a Nick de un solo tajo—creo que alguien se adelantó un poco ¿Qué pasa fortachón no le tienes un poco de fe a este pobre zorro afortunado?—Nick destapó entonces sus cartas develando ante la incrédula mirada de Ruffus un precioso -o al menos así era como Nick lo catalogaba- Full, nada más y nada menos que un trío de nueves y un par de jotas, sí bellísimo.

Suerte, estrategia o lo que fuese a Nick podría importarle menos en esos momentos en los que sus patas sostenían y afianzaban todos esos billetes y monedas rebosantes entre sus brazos peludos. El mundo exterior no importaba, ni siquiera existía en su pequeña burbuja de dicha y gozo.

La incredulidad incluso creció en los demás animales quienes miraban expectantes cómo el vulpino se llevaba todo el dinero hasta la salida.

—Bueno caballeros esta ha sido la mejor noche hasta ahora y no me queda más que retirarme—Nick emuló un saludo militar antes de abrir la puerta—fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

De antaño el juego fue un mero pasatiempo para Nick, ahora sin embargo parecía más un negocio que otra cosa, él solía llamarlo un _"ingreso extra"_ a su vida. Tal como Finnick le había dicho en alguna ocasión, ser policía no cumplía a la totalidad con sus expectativas y más cuando de deudas se trataban, las que por cierto comenzaban a caer sobre él como gotas de lluvia atravesando una gotera, golpeándole directo en la cabeza y empapándolo, simplemente molesto.

El vulpino salió del modesto edificio con una mochila a cuestas, era arriesgado salir a la calle con semejante cantidad de dinero pero también era necesario; llamaría a Finn minutos después para que éste pasara por él. Nick sacó el móvil con toda la intención de llamar al pequeño pero antes oteó la hora y en la pantalla se marcaba perfectamente _"3:10"_. Bueno, a comparación de otros días ésta era la primera vez de todos ellos en el que llegaría relativamente más temprano a "casa".

Aunque no sabía con exactitud si el suelo de la furgoneta de Finnick contaba como un "hogar". Sus constantes apuestas le habían costado a Nick un par de sacrificios y privaciones, entre ellas su departamento al verse incapaz de cubrir la renta, acarreando consigo una deuda que logró saldar con el reembolso de dinero del departamento que meses atrás había conseguido para él y Judy.

La coneja. Ese era otro aspecto en la vida de Nick que resaltaba debido a su ausencia; después de correrlo de su apartamento aquella noche Judy prácticamente lo hizo de su vida e incluso de su trabajo, pues si bien Nick seguía perteneciendo al DPZ ahora se encontraban en áreas diferentes y con compañeros diferentes, llegando al punto de reducir la comunicación a lo estrictamente necesario entre ambos. Ciertamente Nick se dio por vencido con ella al ver la indiferencia brillar en sus orbes amatistas cada vez que él intentaba hablar con ella para darle razones; simplemente Judy Hopps era una coneja orgullosa, su perseverancia no se reducía exclusivamente al deber y eso a Nick le había quedado muy en claro en esos últimos meses.

Tan abstraído se encontraba en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de la presencia de un segundo animal ahí con él.

— ¿Tomando un poco de aire Wilde?—el dueño de la ronca voz se encontraba tras Nick esbozando una enigmática sonrisa.

El pelaje de Nick se crispó casi de inmediato cuando una corriente fría chocó contra su cuerpo. Reconocía perfectamente esa odiosa voz e internamente deseó jamás haberlo hecho; lentamente se volvió en dirección al sujeto para encararlo aún cuando su fuero interno le gritaba que escapara, que corriera lo suficientemente lejos de ahí.

— ¿Tom?—la voz de Nick fue apenas un murmullo al aire. Y sus sospechas quedaron despejadas de inmediato pues frente a él se erguía imponente el regordete cerdo que prácticamente le duplicaba o incluso le triplicaba la masa corporal— ¿Qué haces aquí?—soltó con más brusquedad de la que quisiera, pero en verdad la presencia del animal en ese lugar era tan inesperada y menos a esas horas de la madrugada ¿acaso no dormía?

—Yo pregunté primero—le dijo sin inmutarse ante su cuestión—ha pasado mucho tiempo Nick y ciertamente he comenzado a preguntarme en dónde está mi dinero—ante la última oración que más bien era una cuestión explicita, el cerdo adoptó una actitud más seria.

Tom posó la mirada en el vulpino, inspeccionándolo con tal descaro que logró poner nervioso a Nick por tal escrudiño. Sus brazos volaron inmediatamente hasta su pecho adquiriendo una pose pensativa y golpeteando las pezuñas de su pata izquierda contra su prominente barbilla sonrosada, en ningún momento apartó la vista de Nick llevando a cabo tal acción con la finalidad de intimidarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres Hammilton?—espetó ya harto de la actitud del cerdo—te pagaré en un par de días—cierto o no al menos eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo y deshacerse del tipo.

El cerdo no era un idiota, por supuesto que no y ya se conocía aquella excusa anverso y reverso de la oración.

—Yo no manejo un fondo de caridad Wilde—le dejó en claro sin un ápice de vacilación que indicara que se trataba de un mal chiste—quiero mi maldito dinero de la apuesta.

Maldijo el momento en el que perdió ante éste, tal vez debió escuchar las advertencias de Finnick sobre el cerdo y sus condiciones.

" _Hammilton no sólo es un cerdo por naturaleza sino también con los negocios Wilde y créeme que no querrás embarrarte con él"_

Porque embarrarte con él significaba salir de la peor manera de su negocio de porquería. Completó mentalmente el vulpino y sí efectivamente ahí se encontraba ahora.

—Sólo necesito tiempo Tom—Nick intentó esbozar una de sus sonrisas patentadas pero le fue prácticamente imposible dada la mirada fúrica del animal—en un par de días tendrás cada centavo que te debo.

Las cejas de Tom se enarcaron en total incredulidad—ya ha sido tiempo suficiente zorro y no sólo me debes lo que por derecho me pertenece sino también los intereses.

¿Intereses? Malditasea definitivamente Finnick tenía toda la razón, Nick se reprendió mentalmente al punto de querer darse un certero golpe por lo estúpido que había sido ante su desesperación. No supo qué más decir y al menos para el vulpino la conversación estaba más que zanjada.

Nick hizo amago de marcharse al darle la espalda al regordete animal pero sin previo aviso éste lo haló de vuelta sujetándolo por la mochila que traía a cuestas y sólo en ese momento los ojos de Tom adquirieron cierto brillo ante el reconocimiento de lo que se encontraba en la mochila del vulpino.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?—acotó maliciosamente sin soltar el objeto—creo que eres un mentiroso Wilde.

Nick se revolvió violentamente del agarre del cerdo tratando de soltarse pero las pezuñas del animal parecían un par de pinzas que se negaban a ceder y abrirse, el vulpino lamentó no traer consigo un paralizador o su propia arma. El forcejeo duró apenas una fracción de segundo o al menos fue la impresión de Nick pues tras un breve parpadeo él ya se encontraba de bruces contras el frío asfalto de la acera.

Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus fauces emulando más bien un alarido que cortó con el silencio de la noche. Una vez que la confusión pasó levantó la mirada encontrándose al cerdo esculcando dentro la mochila.

—Esto apenas cubre la mitad de tu deuda pero por ahora será suficiente—y aún cuando la cuantiosa suma de billetes fuese el suficiente para cancelar dicha deuda, Tom era un avaricioso que no se conformaba con aquello y que aprovecharía la oportunidad para sonsacarle más dinero al vulpino hasta que se sintiera satisfecho—espero el resto en dos días—sentenció poniendo de vuelta parte del dinero dentro de la mochila para después enviarle una desdeñosa mirada a Nick.

Verlo tomar su dinero fue la gota que derramó el vaso; Nick se incorporó y de inmediato se precipitó contra Tom para tratar de arrebatarle la mochila. Tal vez el cerdo aparentara mayor fortaleza pero Nick era ágil a comparación de aquél, aprovechando dicha ventaja le asestó un certero golpe en el estomago con la falsa esperanza de dejarlo sin aliento momentáneamente y en verdad Nick creyó haber logrado su cometido cuando vio a Tom doblarse sobre sí mismo.

Error. Tom levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente ensanchando una sonrisa socarrona, burlándose de él con ese simple gesto y tras ese breve encuentro de miradas el cerdo acometió en contra suya golpeándolo directamente en el hocico con la mochila, dejando que el peso de los billetes hicieran todo el trabajo.

El golpe se estrelló directamente sobre la mandíbula de Nick haciendo que las lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos ante el apabullante dolor que estaba sintiendo; sus patas volaron directamente hacia la zona afectada para tratar de contener la punzada. Y fue entonces que otro impacto sobrevino a él ante su descuido, Hammilton lo derribó con la misma estrategia para después patear a Nick en el estomago y parte de las costillas. Lo que siguió fue una certera lluvia de golpes.

—Toma esto como una advertencia Wilde—dijo tras asestarle un último golpe al brazo del vulpino—mi dinero en dos días—sentenció.

Tras sus últimas palabras, Hammilton enfiló hacia el final de la calle en donde un auto lo esperaba, sin más abordó a éste y se marchó como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Nick trató de incorporarse pero le fue inútil, su cuerpo se negaba a responder a su mandato; su último recurso fue encogerse sobre sí mismo para apaciguar el creciente dolor que brotaba desde su centro y se expandía a todo su cuerpo. No obstante por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de observar su celular, tirado a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, como pudo se arrastró hacia éste para darle alcance y una vez que lo tuvo entre patas marcó al único animal que podía ayudarlo.

…

— ¿Quién demonios fue?—ladró Finnick sin poder contener la acidez en su profunda voz.

—Hammilton—soltó sin más el vulpino.

Nick sintió la presión en su brazo, la bolsa de hielo se hundió directamente en el área afectada y le dolió, manifestando aquello con un fuerte alarido; los lobos no tenían nada que envidiar al zorro.

— ¡Te lo dije! Ese cerdo es un desgraciado—dejó la fría bolsa a un lado para enviarle una dura mirada a su amigo, Finn no se andaría en contemplaciones cuando sus palabras fuesen echadas a sacos rotos para ser desechados.

Sí, estaba molesto; por la impertinencia de Nick y por sobre todo por la llamada ¡3 de la madrugada! Reconocía que eran animales nocturnos pero el hecho de permanecer en las calles a semejantes horas era una ridiculez. Fue inesperado, pero encontrarlo hecho una mierda sobre el asfalto fue el acabose de la paciencia del pequeño zorro del desierto.

—Me quitó toda la ganancia de esta noche—se quejó Nick maldiciendo internamente su suerte. Sus heridas pasaban a un segundo plano cuando se trataba de dinero.

Finnick reconocía que Nick siempre fue un animal que amaba el dinero, en especial para solventar sus ridículos caprichos, ahora éste parecía monopolizar toda su atención llevándolo a cometer estupideces con el fin de obtenerlo, incluso para el Fennec habían limites para la estupidez y ciertamente Nick estaba rayando en ésta.

—Pudo haberte matado ¿no lo entiendes idiota?

Por supuesto que lo entendía pero eso no disminuía su frustración ante la pérdida ¿con qué solventaría ahora su próxima partida?

—Eres un bastardo con suerte—siguió Finnick intentando quitar tensión a la precaria situación.

Las heridas fueron limpiadas en su totalidad pero el dolor perduró; Finnick le dio un par de analgésicos para calmar su pequeña agonía, aquello surtió efecto casi inmediatamente y lo noqueó dejándolo inconsciente. El pequeño lo acunó con sumo cuidado en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, había ocasiones - _raras e irrepetibles_ \- en las que Finnick adoptaba una actitud de camaradería con el zorro, una especie de hermandad entre ambos que pocas veces lograba demostrar abiertamente.

Lo observó detenidamente preguntándose ¿en qué diablos estaba metido?—eres un mocoso imprudente.

Lo era, desde que lo encontró hurtando un artilugio de alto valor en una tienda en TundraTown hacía años; en retrospectiva Nick aun seguía siéndolo.

…

Judy divisó al zorro al otro lado de la estancia principal del DPZ, como siempre éste amagó un saludo levantando en alto su pata y creyendo ingenuamente que ella le devolvería de igual manera aquel gesto ¡por favor! Cuanto descaro en Nick.

La coneja no tenía intención alguna en romper con su férrea postura, no obstante hubo algo aquella mañana que captó su atención; el saludo de Nick parecía torpe y dificultoso aunado a esto su caminar le resultó extraño como si en verdad le costara cada paso. Desechó aquella conjetura sobreponiendo el pensamiento de que todo debía ser parte de su volátil imaginación, además a ella podría importarle menos los asuntos del zorro.

Judy se había desentendido de cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con él desde hacía un par de meses, adoptando una frívola actitud para con él; si Nick se atrevió a mentirle sobre el juego de póker que practicaba clandestinamente y para colmo de males arrastrándola a problemas ajenos entonces su actitud parecía acorde a la magnitud que demandaba la situación. Hammilton se encargó de ser su pequeño martirio durante las primeras semanas haciéndole visitas furtivas al Pangominio o incluso con todo el descaro del mundo, a las afueras del DPZ. Ella sin embargo logró zafarse del desagradable sujeto con una certera amenaza sobre imponer una demanda por acoso, la réplica fue inmediata por parte del cerdo amenazando de igual manera con hundir a Nick; dicha premisa pasó a ser obsoleta al revelarse su ruptura con el zorro.

— ¡Buen día Hopps!—saludó Garraza desde su puesto atiborrado - _como siempre_ \- con golosinas y comida chatarra de toda clase. Jamás cambiaria y de eso Judy no tenía la menor duda.

Ella trató de devolverle el efusivo saludo haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza— ¿no crees que son demasiadas donas para el almuerzo?—prácticamente era medio día y el felino no parecía desperdiciar ocasión alguna para atiborrarse de azúcar.

—Pero Judy mis niveles de azúcar están por los suelos—se defendió el depredador—el jefe Bogo está lanzando gritos por toda la estación—Garraza se llevó ambas patas a la altura de la boca para morderse las uñas en señal de evidente nerviosismo.

El gran búfalo lanzaba estridentes gritos y gruñidos a diestra y siniestra en su oficina, en varias ocasiones le había llamado a Garraza desde el intercomunicador para exigir el paradero de Nick, quien en esa ocasión tuvo el descaro de llegar con tres horas de retraso. Garraza podía garantizar que el zorro sería un buen adorno o alfombra para la oficina del jefe.

La coneja ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar al respecto, tenía la noción del motivo de la molestia de Bogo, la misma desde hacía meses. Trató de restarle importancia al asunto, no quería malograr su día con preocupaciones sin sentido.

—Se veía fatal—soltó deliberadamente Garraza al tiempo que su mirada impregnada con evidente preocupación se posaba en la coneja—Nick tenía…

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas a mitad de la oración.

—No Garraza por favor—Judy atajó súbitamente cualquier cosa que el felino fuese a decir, no necesitaba escuchar el mismo sermón de siempre—no me interesa—dictaminó con un tinte de indiferencia tiñendo su voz.

—Pero Hopps, él—intentó de nuevo.

—Lo siento Ben tengo trabajo que hacer—fácilmente se adjudicó aquel deber con el único propósito de salir por la tangente.

Aunque honestamente no era una excusa barata, Judy Hopps jamás mentía ni por asomo. Esa mañana Bogo le asignó una pequeña misión, patrullar con una nueva recluta para instruirla en el oficio, algo que a partir de ese día y durante el periodo de prueba de la nueva oficial sería una constante. Judy se encargaría de guiar a la novata en el oficio.

—Adiós—se despidió al fin del imponente y regordete felino.

Éste no trató de retenerla por mucho más tiempo, la vio enfilar hacia la salida con pasos decididos, cuestionándose sobre la actitud de Judy. La pequeña mamífero era alguien totalmente distinta en la actualidad, la Judy soñadora y entusiasta aún se arraigaba en su interior no obstante su actitud tácita discordaba con aquel recuerdo que guardaba de su primera impresión de ella.

Benjamín volteó en dirección opuesta a donde Judy desapareció, posando su mirada en la puerta de la oficina de Bogo donde seguramente y sin temor a equivocarse, ahora debía suscitarse una verdadera masacre para Nick.

Garraza temió lo peor para el pobre depredador.

…

Bogo se consideraba un animal muy indulgente no obstante no poseía el don de la paciencia y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la poca que le quedaba desbordara del recipiente haciéndole explotar en un coraje de alcances insospechados.

Ahora, el artífice de su creciente malestar se encontraba frente a él de pie en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso y acercarse a él ¿tanto miedo inspiraba?

Wilde quizás hiciera caso a su instinto de supervivencia, el cual seguramente gritaba que saliera de ahí cuanto antes si en verdad apreciaba su vida.

—Siéntate—le dijo Bogo, que más que una sugerencia tenía toda la intención de ser una orden explicita.

Nick nunca perdía oportunidad para soltar algún comentario sarcástico hacia el búfalo, sin embargo en esta ocasión y haciendo caso al tono imperativo de su jefe, se abstuvo de abrir el hocico.

— ¿Señor?—cuestionó tratando de tantear terreno. Avanzó dificultosamente un par de pasos hasta situarse junto a una de las inmensas sillas de la oficina.

No se sentó, le resultaba imposible hacerlo dadas las circunstancias; los golpes aun escocían bajo su pelaje y el uniforme le incomodaba cada vez que se ceñía a él. Por lógica no podía trepar hasta el asiento sin caer de bruces o proferir un sonoro alarido en el intento.

El búfalo pareció notar aquel detalle pero no comentó nada al respecto, su mirada curiosa desapareció cuando el enojo afloró ocupando entonces un brillo fúrico, el ambiente entonces se volvió escambroso y los hombros de Nick pesaron el doble ante la expectativa de lo que se avecinaba.

—Te di una orden Wilde—insistió Bogo con un deje de advertencia en su voz.

—Me encuentro perfectamente bien así jefe—mintió esbozando una sonrisa que no alcanzó a cubrir los extremos de su rostro como siempre lo hacía en cada gesto socarrón, no podía aunque lo intentara ávidamente.

—Como quieras—dijo Bogo al fin—sabes por qué te mandé llamar Wilde—le envió una leve mirada que denotaba desdeñosa determinación.

Bogo consideraba al zorro como un eficiente policía cuya tenacidad compensaba su falta de vocación, porque sí, Nick carecía de una vocación verdadera hacia su trabajo. Lo notaba ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—Sé que no es para otorgarme una medalla a policía del año—se hizo el desentendido jugándose el pellejo con un poco de sarcasmo ¡por supuesto que lo sabía!

—Entrega tu placa Wilde, estás suspendido —fue tajante y certero en su comunicado, Bogo prefería atajar las situaciones directamente.

Nick se congeló de inmediato ante la premisa y toda la sangre se le escapó hacia los pies, de ser posible su rojizo pelaje asemejaría en esos momentos al de un zorro ártico. Estaba contrariado y su semblante incrédulo lo dejó en evidencia.

—Pero jefe usted no puede.

—Durante los últimos meses tu historial de puntualidad ha ido en picada Wilde—el búfalo trató de no elevar el sonido de su voz—es una falta imperdonable para un oficial y un acto de insubordinación hacia tu superior.

En retrospectiva cada palabra era tan certera que no dejaba lugar a duda su veracidad. Quiso replicar pero se abstuvo ¿de qué serviría? Bogo había dictaminado sin más, recriminando su actuar y adjudicando la reprimenda necesaria al calibre de sus acciones.

—Recoge tus cosas y vete a casa hasta nuevo aviso—el búfalo no dio lugar a dudas, era algo definitivo y Nick debía obedecer sin chistar.

El zorro asintió en silencio mientras una línea fina sustituía la falsa sonrisa. Era todo, no había más que hacer al respecto.

¿Qué le sucedía? Aceptaba sin más. El estado de su maltrecho cuerpo estaba haciendo estragos en él, anteponiendo el creciente dolor a las palabras de réplica que se negaban a salir de él. Sin mediar nada más, se retiró de la oficina con rumbo fijo a su pequeño cubículo. Cerró la puerta con cautela dejando a Bogo en su soledad.

…

Judy soltó un pesado suspiro, el largo pasillo parecía interminable y ella sólo rogaba por llegar a su cubículo para rendir su informe del día. Los novatos siempre mostraban cierta inseguridad y entusiasmo los primeros días, aquél sin embargo pareció ser un patrullaje monótono; las calles le resultaron insulsas e insípidas durante su recorrido y eso le provocó un aburrimiento extremo que desembocó en una leve migraña.

Unos cuantos pasos la separaban de su destino y lo hubiese alcanzado de no haber sido por la figura familiar que captó su atención a un lado del pasillo.

El desconcierto y la sorpresa sobrevinieron a la imagen de Nick recogiendo sus cosas y apilándolas dentro de una caja de cartón ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó y entonces el destello del recuerdo de Garraza y su comentario sobre Bogo enfurecido llegaron a su mente esclareciendo un poco la situación.

Desvió su camino hacia el cubículo del zorro sin ser realmente consciente de sus acciones y dejándose guiar por la imperante necesidad de saciar su curiosidad.

— ¿Te vas?—fue cautelosa y su voz apenas un susurro al aire lo suficientemente alto para que el zorro se percatara de su presencia en el lugar.

Nick volvió la mirada ante el llamado de su voz, anonadado al principio por su presencia y en este caso por su aparente interés ¿Dónde quedaba aquella testaruda coneja que se negaba siquiera a brindarle una furtiva mirada? Ahora ella estaba de pie frente a él con los ojos destellando en autentico interés y curiosidad.

Él simplemente se limitó a asentir y el silencio ensordecedor cayó cual yunque sobre ambos, aplastante e incomodo.

—Has renunciado—afirmó ella sin tener la certeza. Nick se notaba disconforme desde hacía meses y gradualmente Judy asumió que una renuncia era la opción más lógica para su ex compañero.

—Búfalo mala cara me suspendió zanahorias—comunicó con un aire de fastidio, omitiendo los motivos de tan radical decreto.

"Zanahorias", al parecer Nick ni siquiera fue consciente del apelativo que había empleado para con ella, algo dentro suyo se removió y causó estragos instándole un deje de nostalgia.

— ¿Y qué esperabas?—desechó aquel burdo sentimiento adoptando una postura más neutral—Nick tus retrasos colmaron la paciencia de Bogo, ser policía no sólo implica detener criminales en las calles sino un compromiso con uno mismo y ciertamente tú no has demostrado dicho compromiso.

La reprimenda cayó en él como un balde de agua helada a su orgullo. De acuerdo, tal vez no era el mejor prospecto e policía pero al menos podía afirmar con toda seguridad que trataba de dar talla con la tarea.

— ¿Ahora serás tú quien me de el sermón del día? Lo siento zanahorias pero Bogo me dio el seminario completo hace media hora—se encogió de hombros dejando que el sarcasmo en sus palabras surtieran efecto.

Ella negó en señal de desaprobación, Nick era imposible.

—No pretendo nada Nick, pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Bogo, deberías aprender a enmendar tus errores.

El zorro no dijo nada más, el sentido del deber de Judy salía a flote y en esas ocasiones -al menos para él- era imposible debatir sin que fuese acallado por la coneja.

—O podría tomar esto como unas merecidas vacaciones—no pareció tan malo después de todo, sus heridas necesitaban recuperación y en ese tiempo podría idear una forma de librarse del molesto cerdo que le pisaba los talones.

Echó el último objeto a la caja, el extraño lapicero-pluma-grabadora de la coneja, pero éste no atinó a la caja y cayó al suelo. Sin tener más opción Nick se inclinó para coger el objeto, siendo esta acción un martirio para el zorro; la sensación fue tan dolorosa como mil cuchillas incrustándose en su carne, pero reprimió el alarido que amenazaba con escapar de sus fauces.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por la coneja, el semblante del zorro se contrajo en el instante en el que realizó el primer movimiento y justo al incorporarse, Nick trastabilló.

—Oye ¿estás bien?—lo sujetó a tiempo antes de que él cayera de bruces, aferrando su pata al brazo del zorro.

El tacto de Judy le incomodó, reavivando el lejano recuerdo de la escena suscitada en el teleférico durante el caso de los aulladores. Apartó ligeramente la pata de Judy de él, no quería que ella se percatara de que algo no andaba bien.

—Tropecé con algo—fue la insulsa excusa que se le ocurrió a su mente, la muy traidora.

Sin estar convencida del todo Judy lo soltó, ella no era tonta y sabía que ese zorro traía algo entre patas. De nuevo Nick estaba edificando murallas para ocultar sus problemas.

— ¡Espera!—se exaltó la coneja tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de rechazo de Nick—esa pluma es mía—reclamó cual infante presurosa por tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, arrebatando literalmente el objeto de las patas de Nick en un brusco movimiento.

Él no opuso resistencia, aunque quisiera no estaba en condiciones para reñir con alguien tan ágil como esa coneja.

—Nos vemos zanahorias—Nick cargó la pequeña caja y dificultosamente caminó hasta el dintel de la puerta, hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural al tratar de no cojear en el trayecto.

Le dedicó una última mirada a la coneja transmitiéndole un silencioso mensaje que profesaba "cuídate Judy" y sin más se marchó, ella observó su singular cola escabullirse por la entrada, fue entonces que se percató de un pequeño detalle que confirmó la leve inquietud en ella, el zorro caminaba dificultosamente; una alarma se encendió en el interior de su mente.

…

Nick arrojó la pequeña caja al suelo totalmente despreocupado de que cada objeto terminara regado por éste.

El sonido de objetos chocando entre sí abstrajo la atención del zorro del desierto quien se encontraba bastante ocupado instalando un nuevo equipo de sonido al vehículo.

— ¿Mal día galán?—trató de indagar mirando de soslayo al susodicho.

—Me suspendieron—soltó con una pesada exhalación.

Finnick dejó a un lado su labor para encarar a Nick, sin poder creer aún que el zorro rojo ya no formase parte del escuadrón policiaco ¡era alucinante!

—Debes estar bromeando Wilde—su profunda e hipnótica voz inundó el pequeño lugar— ¿Qué hiciste?—ladró tratando de mermar su enojo.

Y por alucinante Finn se refería a imposible. La situación de Nick cada vez se complicaba y se volvía más precaria.

—Retrasos, al parecer el gran jefe no tiene mucha tolerancia.

El Fennec negó con insistencia tratando de reprimir las ganas que tenía de golpear a Nick, mancillarlo - _aún más_ \- por su estupidez.

—Eres un idiota—profirió casi fúrico mostrando sus relucientes dientes—ve con el búfalo y dile que te de otra oportunidad—asumió que aún estaba a tiempo y sólo era cuestión de voluntad.

Nick miró a Finnick como si a éste le hubiese crecido otra cola; lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su amigo era tan inverosímil. De antaño Nick hubiese asegurado que el zorro del desierto le propondría tomarse aquél lapso como un descanso y de paso lo invitaría a volver a las andadas ¿entonces por qué ocurría todo lo opuesto? ¿Era el día al revés? Primero Judy y su repentino interés y ahora Finnick y su falsa modestia.

— ¿Qué te sucede Finnick?—tomó asiento en un neumático olvidado a un costado—postrarme a los pies del búfalo y rogar por mi puesto ¿lo dijiste enserio?—una limpia carcajada brotó del pecho de Nick o al menos el intento de una, pues sus costillas sufrieron los efectos de tan violento impulso.

Fuera de cualquier pronóstico Nick se encontró con la mirada estoica de su amigo, el cual denotaba veracidad sin ápice de burla en él.

—Ni siquiera te das cuenta ¿verdad?—la voz de Finnick heló a Nick más de lo que un tempano de TundraTown lo hubiese hecho—estás cayendo Nick, te estás precipitando en una caída libre hasta el fondo de abismo.

La vertiginosa caída comenzó con la ruptura de su relación, un peso extra fue agregado cuando se quedó sin un maldito techo y ahora la pérdida de su trabajo lo empujaba hasta el fondo ¿Qué motivaciones tendría de ahora en más? ¿El póker? ¿Volver a delinquir?

Finnick se encontraba ante un dilema ¿Cuántas veces cuestionó la renovada actitud de Nick como un animal aparentemente reformado? Si bien era cierto que su trabajo como policía no le agradaba en demasía y que además le parecía una insulsa paradoja, en algún momento llegó a admitir que Nick en verdad estaba conforme con aquella nueva puerta que se abría para él. Otra parte de él sin embargo temía que aquella determinación en él no fuese más que un capricho pasajero que pronto acabaría dándole una bofetada de realidad al rostro al no encontrar su lugar.

Ahora Nick parecía ir de mal en peor, dejando esa vida que recién comenzaba a construir. El zorro del desierto maldijo la hora en la que le sugirió aquella estúpida opción y por sobre todo maldijo a Nick por hacerle caso y creer que después de todo ese tiempo podría controlar su adicción por éste; fue tan tonto e ingenuo.

¿Quién era realmente el culpable de la situación? ¿Él por darle semejante consejo o Nick por dejarse llevar? En todo caso ambos lo eran. Cavilando al respecto Finnick sintió el peso de la culpa caer sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Mírate!—lo señaló con el dedo—eres un perdedor que se ha quedado sin nada, que apuesta en las noches para ganar dinero, invirtiendo más de lo que es capaz de obtener—al fin explotó volcando toda su frustración a Nick, de alguna manera se sintió con la necesidad de hacerle ver su situación; de todas maneras él era el mayor de ambos y por ende el más maduro.

—¡Estoy perfectamente bien!—las palabras de Finnick lo ofendieron a tal punto sin llegar a creer en ninguna de ellas, sumergiéndose en un estado de negación absoluta—no necesito a Judy, no necesito un maldito departamento, no necesito mi estúpido trabajo y definitivamente no necesito escuchar lo que dices.

Quizás fuese la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de Nick, se incorporó con violencia de su improvisado asiento sin atender a su dolor y le dio la espalda a Finnick con toda la intención de largarse de ahí.

— ¿A dónde demonios vas? No he terminado de hablar—lo interceptó a último minuto el Fennec, tomando un puñado de la camisa de Nick.

Éste se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, el pequeño zorro del desierto lo miraba con total seriedad.

—Suéltame Finnick—se sacudió con violencia para liberarse de él—deja de hablarme así, de comportarte como si en verdad te importara, tú no eres mi padre—soltó al fin condescendientemente.

Aquel desdeñoso comentario produjo algo en Finnick, Nick tenía razón él no era su padre pero tenía la certeza de que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo; sus facetas tanto buenas como malas, era su amigo y compañero.

—Necesitas ayuda Nick—repitió en última instancia dejando que las palabras flotaran en el frío vacío de la noche.

La única réplica que obtuvo fue el sonido del silencio, un pitido ensordecedor. Nick se marchó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

.

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews y por darle una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia. En un principio este fic iba a ser un two-shot pero como cada capítulo es muy largo decidí darle una tercera y última parte, la resolución de todo esto a fin de cuentas.**_

 _ **Me tardaré un poco en publicar el siguiente capítulo así que sólo pido un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **PamExpelliarmus: muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic.**_

 _ **Linithanmonre77: ¡qué bueno encontrarte aquí también! Y gracias XD sí la verdad también me encanta el fic de Miss. G. M. Fenton, se puede decir que fue de los primeros que leí cuando recién me uní a este lindo fandom, me intriga esa historia también. Bueno creo que ya conoces mi manera de trabajar con los fics y cómo le pongo un poco de drama a las cosas, este fic se inspiró un poco en un capítulo de la serie Bones y pues vino esta pequeña cosa a mi mente, honestamente he tenido que investigar un par de cosas para poder hacerla porque no sé jugar al póker así que lamento mi pobre intento en esa parte. Espero que este capítulo fuese de tu agrado y hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **Janyo: creo que ya te respondí en un PM XD así que meh ok no, solamente puedo decir ¿dónde está mi cartel de "bienvenida a casa infiel"? espero por ella 7u7**_

 _ **Miss. G. M. Fenton: y vaya sorpresa XD casi me da un infarto cuando vi tu review, y ya han pasado eones desde que publiqué esta cosa y pido disculpas, ya te compensaré con muchas imágenes de ya tu sabes quién para la inspiración 7u7r, por lo otro, uff ahora si te fallé y creo que he abusado del Ooc con Nick, Judy y hasta creo que con Finnick. Me halaga tus comentarios pero tú no te quedas atrás, yo no sólo admiro tu narrativa que me hace querer leer más sobre maestros del engaño sino que manejas excelente tu trama, tú novela negra me fascina. Honestamente no soy creyente de que Nick se reformara del todo y me encanta plasmarlo como un cínico y un poco malo, a Judy siempre la idealizo con su sentido del deber y que éste le pesa más de lo que pueda llegar a creer.**_

 _ **Pd: fue inevitable XD pero no lo lamento, hasta yo fangirleo a Frank y eso te consta 7u7**_

 _ **Neslykoki: podría decir que no tuvo opción pero no es verdad, igual pudo expandir el negocio de las popsipatitas XD pero ya enserio, Finn le dio el pequeño empujoncito y eso desembocó en lo que actualmente es su vida, la mentira hacia Judy sólo fue el primer paso a todo eso. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic y agradezco tu extrema paciencia, de verdad soy un desastre y tardo eones**_.

 _ **Hasta la próxima (84 años después)**_


End file.
